A Thrilling Affair
by gti88
Summary: …the waves of pleasure came over me, each stronger than the last…my mind rushed, as the thoughts became an incoherent blur, and I was carried off into another world entirely…one of blissful perfection, where it was only me, and nothing else…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a smutfic, issued in response to an exclusive challenge by one Kara, and in two words, here's what it is: raw sex and I will take you for a ride along with the characters...so, let's fuck. :D**

**Written in first person from Hermione's point of view…something I have not done before in a smutfic.**

******

**A Thrilling Affair**

**Chapter I**

The beautiful July afternoon had a certain timelessness about it – the sound of the ocean waves crashing softly ashore, the sun beginning to fall ever closer towards the watery abyss, and the wind that rustled through the leaves, all made for the peaceful serenity that filled me.

Turning my eyes back to the screen, I scrolled down the page. Aside from the peaceful serenity, however, there was another, stronger feeling of anticipation growing within. The reason for that had taken the opportunity to take a nap in the next room – Harry had graciously agreed to stay the summer with me to escape spending a final summer with the Dursleys. Truth be told, I was very pleased with the outcome, because I wouldn't have to spend the hottest three months of the year in utter boredom, or anxiety over whether Harry was still alive and kicking in that hellhole his uncle's family called home…

My eyes travelled over the illustrations on the screen…I didn't mention it to anyone, but my interests had recently taken on a direction, far divergent from my typical scholarly pursuits…in a word, sex; or in a few more words, that, and the various methods and pleasures that accompanied it.

In a completely private transaction during last year, Ginny had supplied me with ah…well, a vibrator. Not on my request, might I add, but somehow I was convinced to accept the 'gift'. She hadn't been thoroughly specific on what I should do with it, aside from "You'll figure it out", and the mysterious smile, which followed that response…

The first part of her recommendation I followed – as usual, finding out about it as much as I could quickly enlightened me on what I was holding in my hands. I still recall the relief I felt when I realized the consequences, if word spread around the school of the devices I might have, or have not, been in possession of…

Then, however, these thoughts started to consume me. Fantasies, if you will, of the perfect boy – no, man, with whom I could spend a night of unrestrained bliss…again, Ginny's input had been valuable, when I asked her.

Reaching another page, I read on. _"Sixty-nine…" _ Sixty-nine? I stopped and thought about it, but the number didn't make any sense to me. Did they mean ninety-six? _"Click for an illustration". _Well, pictures always helped me before…

Oh. Sixty-nine. Alright, so this is what the website was trying to tell me. My imagination erupted unchecked once again, picturing something else erupting too…_Hermione! Control yourself, damn it!_

Control myself? Screw that…my conscience can take a trip for all I care. I'm tired of controlling myself. Now, back to my fantasy…

"_How to use a vibrator – a quick guide." _Curious, I followed the link. 

The page loaded quickly, but what little patience I had had begun to wear. I also neglected to mention that the guilty instrument was clutched tightly in my left hand. What was it doing there, you could ask?

Well, girls have their secrets now too, no?

My eyes scanned the instructions rapidly – and yes, I was quite keen to make a worthwhile use of the private time I had while Harry dozed on…

"_Press the button at the end of the device"_

Don't tell me that! I was already familiar with how to turn it on and off…

"_Grasp it firmly, and glide it over your thigh to become accustomed to the sensation."_

Good idea…I was feeling a tad nervous about what I would experience.

Following the instruction, I curiously allowed the vibrator travel over my inner thigh. Immediately, the tingling sensation spread over the entirety of my body…involuntarily, I gasped, as my hand applied slightly more pressure; the sensation grew correspondingly in intensity, and I progressed slightly higher up…

I thought I was ready for this…

_Take off your clothes…_

Easy…all I was wearing was a bathing suit, nothing more…within seconds, both pieces were on the floor…

_Lay back on the chair…_

And so I did…_Spread your legs_…_Relax…_

Relax? My heart quickened…I knew what came next!

Almost instinctively, my right hand cupped my breast, and started massaging it of its own accord…gods, it felt good…the fingers travelled over my nipple, which had grown rather hard by now…

Slowly, I slid the implement in my left hand towards my center…without turning it on, I let it glide over the sensitive skin…a delicious craving filled me…I turned it on…

Oh…god…sweet Merlin!

…the waves of pleasure came over me, each stronger than the last…my mind rushed, as the thoughts became an incoherent blur, and I was carried off into another world entirely…one of blissful _perfection_, where it was only me, and nothing else…

The knot at the pit of my stomach became more and more intense…I groaned audibly and involuntarily from the immense satisfaction…my entire body was burning, both my breasts were piqued, and I flung my head back…

Merlin…incredible…oh my…oh god…I pressed harder…

My hand described a circle…what was…wait…it was entering me…my heart beat in my throat…I didn't hesitate…

I arched my back as far as I could…this was beyond anything I had experienced…it was heavenly, amazing on so many levels…

Slowly, I could feel it coming…licking my lips, I savoured their salty taste…the sweat poured down my body, as I rhythmically pushed the vibrator deeper and deeper…profound moans escaped me, as the pleasure reached an ever higher pitch…

The hair stuck to my forehead…my eyes was closed and my teeth clenched…I breathed ever quicker, in tandem with the pace, with which I was satisfying my primal desires…

"Oh! Harry!" the scream issued from me – suddenly, without warning, but I did not care. I wanted him; I wanted him bad.

My body was shaking all over…the heart beat as fast as it could, and I was excited, hot and bothered all at once…a plethora of emotions and desire welled up within me, as I removed the vibrator, and could not hold on anymore…

I came, warm and wet…I thought I had heard Harry in the other room, but I dismissed the notion, for I was too caught up in my own sexual encounters…

The pleasurable waves did not stop…I twisted around in the chair, clenching my fists and taking shallow breaths, because that sweet feeling had not gone yet, and I wanted to experience the most of it…another passionate moan escaped from my lips, and shivers travelled all over me…

Needless to say, my heart still beat furiously…dropping the reason for my passions to the ground, I took my breasts in both my hands, and started rubbing them vigorously…I found it to be very arousing, especially when I closed my eyes, and my rampant imagination pictured Harry doing this to me…

"Harry," I whispered raggedly, still pressing my hands tightly against my naked breasts…"I want you…"

I could wait no longer. Opening my eyes, I sat until I could feel a bit of strength returning to my limbs. Then, finally standing up, I put on my bathing suit again, and turned in the direction of Harry's room. My previous companion lay forgotten beside the chair, as I had a different objective now…

There were sounds coming from behind the closed door. Curious, I approached, wondering what on earth Harry could be up to…again, my imagination thought of the possibilities…that almost turned my knees to butter once more, and I had to lean against the wall momentarily for support.

Then, without waiting any longer, I opened the door to his room.

"Harry?"

**A/N Nothing like a smutfic to get the creative (and other) juices flowing…don't let go quite yet, because im dreaming up the next chapter tonight, will write it tomorrow, and in the meanwhile, reviews are welcome. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hot? Yeah, I know…bet I can turn you on with a simple kiss. ;)**

**/watch?v=Zo52T7uKOJU&feature=related**

**Listen as you read…**

**

**Chapter II**

I drew in a surprised breath, when my eyes landed on Harry. His name died on my lips, as I watched him shoot up on the bed from my unexpected entry; our eyes met in the next second, and his expression turned crimson, as if to say, "This is not what it seems!"

"Harry?" I queried, regaining my composure first, and being more curious than worried. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" he pointed to himself, and shook his head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing," came the hasty dismiss from him.

One aspect of my friendship with Harry was that I could read him as well as a book, even when he tried to conceal a secret from me. In other words, my womanly charms could stand to serve me well right about now…

A daring smile curved my lips, as I approached Harry deliberately slowly. The effect was in plain sight – his eyes were raptly focused on me, and followed my every move.

I sat down on the side of the bed, and fixed him with an intense gaze of my own – it took my entire willpower to not lose my restraint right there and then. "What were you doing, Harry?" the words came forth almost flirtatiously.

His green eyes flickered down towards the sheets for a brief moment, and he exhaled, admitting defeat. "Earlier, when you…" he tried, but stopped midway.

"Yes?" I prompted him patiently, with another knowing smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"I heard you call my name," he explained, the red not disappearing from his face. "I – I don't know what came over me, but it was…" he gestured in another effort to communicate what he meant. I understood already, but a part of me enjoyed seeing him struggle…

"Exciting," he finished with conviction. "It was exciting. I can only imagine what you were doing in there…"

"Perhaps," I bit my lower lip, still smiling, "I still want you, Harry," coming right up to his ear, I whispered those words into it.

Maybe he did not realize exactly how little effort it would take to set me off once more upon that journey of unrequited bliss I was after. "Believe me, 'Mione, I know," he drew me in by grasping by the upper arms, and made me look right into his eyes as he said this. _Oh, those eyes…_

_Hermione! _My mind snapped me, and I was quick to regain my focus.

"You alright?" an ever so slight smile played on his own lips, as he spoke.

"Yes, yes," I reassured him quickly – then it occurred to me I had stared at him for a few seconds longer…enough for him to pick up on what was going on inside of me this very moment…

"You want to go for a walk?" he offered after a minute's silence.

It took me another few seconds to comprehend what he was asking. "I would love to!"

"Excellent," he grinned, just in the way that made me lose my mind, "I'll see you out front in a few minutes."

I nearly tripped over the carpet, as I exited the room walking backwards, "In a few minutes, definitely!"

What was it about him! When had I fallen so…so hard, irreversibly, for Harry?! Only a week ago I thought he and I were nothing more than good friends, albeit one of them having less than innocent thoughts about the other…

Really, all I needed to take were my sunglasses, so my detour wasn't a long one. Still, I was surprised to see Harry when I came outside, standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a pair of Bermudas and a shirt that seemed to be unbuttoned all the way down. His hands were in his pockets, and he looked thoughtfully out at the vastness of the ocean.

"Harry?" I called him, while descending down the stairs.

He turned to me. "'Mione…ready?"

"Mhhm," I nodded, and took his outstretched hand in mine.

"Come on then," and he pulled me from the last step – I jumped and nearly ran into him.

"Harry!"

"Yes?"

"Argh!" I insisted on expressing my frustration, but it only lasted so long…

He didn't release my hand, but squeezed it ever so slightly more. "Hermione?" his voice was slightly uncertain, almost distant.

We walked along the waterline, and my feet sunk in the soft sand; the coming waves washed over them, while the breeze caught my hair and played with it…

"Yeah?" I turned my eyes to him, feeling rather nervous inside. Honestly, Harry had never even held my hand so casually, so…readily before. Half my mind was preoccupied with comprehending that mere fact alone…

"I wanted to ask you," his hand applied a little more pressure to my own, "About us."

The ocean whispered in my ears. _Tell him…tell him…tell him…_

"What's on your mind?" I tried my best to keep my voice level.

He took a deep breath, and turned his eyes away towards the horizon. "You."

"Me?" I was determined to press him until I knew what was bothering him.

"Look at me," he said suddenly. I could see the determination on his face; it seemed as if this had been welling up within him for a while…

Big mistake, I would tell myself later. Harry's green eyes were my weakness; my very, very serious weakness, just to be a little more clear. He took off his glasses, and slipped them in his pocket.

The salty smell of the air did not help matters the slightest. Coupled with the intoxicating whisper of the ocean, it gripped me quickly and suddenly…

I could feel the powerful connection right there and then…words were useless.

Harry slowly leaned forward. His lids were half closed, and mine began to fall of their own accord as well…

My thoughts were effectively extinguished…for the consecutive time, my heart hastened its pace, and my breath hitched in my throat…my lips parted ever so slightly in anticipation…

His hands had snaked around me, and pulled me closer…I do not know when it happened, but I did not protest…my hands came up and rested on his chest…

The wind also whispered sweet nothings as my lips came closer to his…a second seemed an eternity, before they made contact…

Merlin…the slightest touch sent thunderbolts through me…releasing myself to the pleasure, I let it consume me…my lips moved with his in unison, ever more intensely and passionately…

Slowly, we parted…

He looked at me once again, his expression unreadable…as it happened, I was entirely robbed of the ability of speech…

"'Mione," he rasped at last, not taking those eyes off me… "I love you."

Shivers were travelling through me, making my entire body shake with anticipation. I could barely hold myself on my feet from the unchecked rise of emotion that erupted within, upon hearing those coveted three words…

"Answer me, Hermione," he pleaded quietly, putting a hand on my chin and fixing me even more strongly.

"I – I…" my mouth was trembling uncontrollably.

_Damn it, Hermione, say it!_

"Merlin, I love you too!" it came out very hurried, but I didn't care, because with a bout of strength that came mysteriously, I jumped, and kissed him once more!

I almost knocked him over…it was fortunate that such an amazing Seeker had a stable footing…

My cheeks were flushed, and I could imagine my eyes shining, when we parted again…why was I feeling so giddy all of the sudden?!

"Harry?" I ventured.

"Hmm?" came the dazed response from him…I was certain he felt as confused as I did right now…were we still friends? Something more perhaps? For once, I'm willing to admit…I don't know!

"You want to go for a swim in my pool?" _Hermione, when did you become so flirtatious!_

He smiled mischievously, and hugged me tighter. "Why, yes."

**

Harry hadn't needed much to enter the pool – he only took off his shirt, and agreed to wait for me, while I made my 'special preparations'…

What did those preparations involve? Well…another bathing suit, that if my parents saw, would also mean my last day alive upon this earth…rather lacy, and not covering much of anything, I might have as well gone in the nude, but after all, the intent was on creating the proper atmosphere…my breasts were plainly visible, for all intents and purposes…I recently found using my hands on them could have very arousing effects…

_Banish the thought!_

Stupid conscience…this time I effectively ignored it.

In addition to the bathing suit, there was a pair of heeled shoes I thought would compliment my…not much of an outfit…

Ebony black, they had leather straps, and a heel that was quite high, so as to make walking a near insurmountable challenge…nearly, I said, because I had mastered the art a long time ago…

What was I doing? All of this, it was so uncustomary for my character…yet, a part of me loved it, wanted to keep doing it…and I permitted it to…I felt it might change my personality entirely, for the better…nothing to do, but go along with it and see…

I walked out of the patio door. Harry had closed his eyes, and laid against the wall of the pool, his hands outstretched on the side, evidently enjoying the cool evening and the comforting hum of the waves that carried over with the wind…

"Hey," I said to attract his attention, making a show of my special shoes…I was hoping they would make an impression…as it happened, my expectations were not dampened.

Harry opened his eyes lazily, but very quickly, they became far and wide. "Hermione!" The shock caused him to lose his balance, and sent him underwater. A second later, he resurfaced, and rubbing the water away from his face, he goggled at me again, just to ensure I wasn't a mirage…

"Hermione," he mumbled again, at a loss for words.

Purposefully, I only grinned, and dived in the cool water. Seconds later, my body gracefully broke through the top.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I teased Harry – he had managed to turn me speechless on more than one occasion, so now it was time to return the favour…

"Uh…well…" his eyes travelled up and down my figure, and that was proof enough for me that the thoughts Harry had at present, were quite non-existent…

"You know you can have me, Harry," I went on, as casually as I could; he nearly lost his footing again.

"What!" came the surprised exclamation, as his brain registered my words…

I retreated to the other end of the pool. "I mean exactly what I said, Harry."

He remained motionless for a few moments, focusing on me intently. Finally, something clicked in his mind, and the suave expression that defined him earlier, returned with a surprising rapidity. Sometimes I wonder whether he was purposefully acting clueless…

Harry swam over to me in about three strokes. Why was I growing so nervous again?!

Watching the water drip from his hairline, down his nose, and back into the pool…Merlin, what was wrong with me!

The sun had sunk almost entirely beneath the horizon now…only the orange-red fiery paints that graced the beauty of the sunset remained…I distantly made note of the fact that he had effectively cornered me once again…why was I so drawn to Harry's eyes!

Unhesitatingly, his right hand slid up my torso, and cupped my naked breast. I inhaled suddenly, and focused on him raptly…

Oh god…I had imagined this moment only some hours ago this moment…I could feel myself losing control, slowly, but assuredly…

"I want you too, Hermione," he whispered raggedly into my ear, squeezing my breast slightly harder…

"Inside…shower…now…" I barely managed…

Harry pushed himself back, and I pulled myself up, before heading into the house…behind me, I heard another splash of water, as Harry rose out of the pool as well…

Oh, Merlin…

**A/N Alright then…final chapter coming up…and I guarantee you, you will be just as…excited as the characters…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, take notes. Ladies, feel free to go wild. ;) Just let the magic happen…**

**On another curious note, "Invitation-only KiwiMelon15 Challenge", is the name of the challenge this story is in response to. I was asked to include this in the header.**

**/watch?v=oQx6fkr9U1Y&feature=related******** Do remember to hit replay…**

**

**Chapter III**

I stood in front of the mirror, leaning onto the sink, and looking intently into my reflection. The mere thought of Harry and I, engaging in something that neither of us had done before…and in my shower, nonetheless!

Now, what I had imagined doing in this shower before, well, that is an entirely different matter. My long suppressed feminine side had offered me occasional glimpses of what my imagination portrayed happening there between me and Harry, but until now, it had not been so vivid and real, only moments away…

With trembling hands, I slipped off the top of my bathing suit, and placed it on the counter beside me. My mind was racing, and the anticipation alone made me hurried and unfocused. The bikinis were quick to follow the upper half of the bathing suit, albeit with the same rashness…for Merlin's sake, where was Harry!

Since my family's beach house was rather large, the bathroom had been tailored to reflect that. A handsome tub filled one corner, but it was not the typical cramped design that was a trademark of cheap hotel rooms…

Instead, its generous size easily permitted five, or even six people, to sit down comfortably in a circle within it. Given that the quarters were currently occupied by two souls, room would not be an issue…not to mention the charms I had placed around the walls of the tub to produce the amazing effects of a powerful stream of water massaging my body. This had been one of my plans for the lonely summer I was originally predisposed to take on…but now, that modification held promise of an even better application…

I blocked off the drain and turned on the hot water tap. Watching the water pour forth and the steam begin to rise, my unruly mind responded immediately, conjuring up images of me and Harry, engrossed in that body of water…I swallowed audibly, as the memory of those aforementioned massaging streams barged its way to the forefront of my recollections…

Incidentally, I neglected to hear the approaching footsteps behind me, as absorbed as I was in my thoughts. Stretching to turn on the cold water tap, in order to balance out the temperature of the magically charmed Jacuzzi, I felt a pair of strong arms enclose around my waist…

My senses were brought back to reality, but not in a startling way – instead, rather patiently, almost lovingly…

"Hi, Mione," that seductive voice whispered in my ear, as I melted back into the embrace…

Turning my head, I looked up at Harry, and a warm smile stretched my lips. "Hi, there."

Despite my outward confidence, inside I was a furious sea of emotion…Harry didn't seem to be able to realize what he could do to me with the simplest of touches…

We met in a soft kiss…barely moving, just parting and reconnecting slowly and deliberately, each time longer than the last…

"Mmm," an involuntary moan escaped my throat, and I smiled against his lips…

His response was immediate. Harry kissed the corner of my mouth, and left in favour of my jaw line…

_Gods, he is good…how does he know me so well! No, Hermione, control yourself…Hermione, no! Hermione!_

My inner voice faded and disappeared, despite its loud protesting pleas…I had given in entirely to the pleasure that was Harry…

Just beneath my ear…any sensitive contact, and I could go mad with desire. Unfortunately, Harry had somehow figured that little detail about me, because he was currently peppering that particular area with one kiss after another…my head tilted to the left instinctively, as I leaned back entirely, no longer being able to support myself sufficiently. Needless to say, I felt the definition that was Harry's upper body against my back, and it only succeeded in fuelling my craving for…well…primal desires, to put it delicately…

He slowly progressed down my neck, purposefully taking his time…_Harry! _My mind screamed…

By now, that trail of passion had extended to my shoulder…another involuntary groan escaped me…why was I so sensitive?!

_Because you're about to be shagged senseless? _Oh, be quiet!

On another note, deliberating with myself was not the mark of someone in full retention of their mental faculties…

Screw that! Only the present mattered now…

"Harry?" I murmured

"Yes?" he breathed between kisses.

"Let's…let's go into the tub," I fought to keep my voice even.

"Sure, Hermione?" a very suggestive grin graced his countenance as he looked up to face me, "You do know it's quite hot in there…"

I didn't reply immediately. Instead, I turned to the window, and felt the sea breeze wash over me. The night had already set in, and nothing was visible outside, save for the bright moon and the stars that dotted the heavens…

From the periphery of my vision, I noticed the light dim considerably to that low, romantic atmosphere that had accompanied so many of my previous fantasies…a ray of moonlight came through the open window, and I noticed it resting over my breast…I couldn't help, but marvel at the beauty and calmness of the surroundings…

"You ready?" he whispered in my ear.

That familiar sound of the waves crashing ashore took on a new clarity…at that particular moment, my love for Harry flared up inside me with a new strength…

"Yes," I spoke softly, without looking at him.

He released me, and helped me step inside the tub. When the water immersed my feet, I felt myself immediately relax. Not to say my heart still wasn't beating a mile a minute, but I grew more comfortable…

I heard him mutter something underneath his breath, but I could not make out what it was. Not too soon after what Harry said, however, the room was enveloped by a cloud of steam, almost resembling a sauna…

"Harry?" I questioned purposefully

"Hmm?"

"You naughty bastard."

Yes, a steamy first time had been one of my more closely guarded…thoughts. I trusted Harry with my life, but how he had managed to read my mind so well…it surprised me immensely! Not in a bad way, however…seeing my thoughts become a reality only made me happier and expectant of what would be next…

I sat down in the tub, careful not to slip and fall, and leaned back against the wall, submerging my body in the process…I relaxed considerably, and closed my eyes from the pleasures of that effect, which the warm water produced…with the barest of flicks from my fingers, my charmed Jacuzzi came to life, as a number of streams suddenly shot forward from nowhere…

Harry was already with one foot inside the tub, when the water suddenly came to life. He looked at me, slightly amused.

"My little surprise," I smiled at him.

"I approve," he nodded, and stepped over with his other foot. Strangely, he was still wearing his Bermuda shorts from the beach walk earlier, and though I was curious for the reason, I did not venture to ask…

He lowered himself next to me. "You know, Hermione, I think you're really special to me."

"Really?" my curiosity was piqued – I wanted to hear more…

Harry's eyes flickered down, before they focused back on my face. "You are the reason I am who I am, Hermione. It's highly improbable I would be sitting here, alive, if you weren't in my life…"

I didn't know why, or how, but hearing Harry speak those words, when he had never even attempted to say something similar before, made me see him in a slightly different light…not negative, but positive…the depth of his character, when he chose to reveal it, made me all the more respectful and dare I say, attracted to him, every time that happened…

"Through the years," he continued, "you've never left me, or given up on me, despite the fact that you had the opportunity many times…"

"I would never leave you, Harry," my reassurance was quick.

He placed a hand on my thigh. _Oh, my my…_

"You've proved to be an amazing friend, Mione, and lately, even more than that…"

_Keep going, Harry…_my expression had turned into a smile from ear to ear. _Was that even magically possible?_

"So, I think that it's high time I said my thank you's, of which I owe you many…"

_Oh, Harry, you can say thank you any time you want! _That stupid grin had grown even wider…

"You aren't the only one who owes me," I managed to say, almost formally. "The reason I'm doing this, right now, is because of you, Harry. Truth be told, you're my closest friend…well, everyone else is close to me too, but you hold a special place, Harry…"

"Let me put it this way," he replied, "I can't imagine a good life without you in it."

My own response was on the tip of my tongue, but it remained there. Harry shot up, and captured my lips with his…the consequences of that maneuver caused one of those water streams to end up right between my legs…

I wondered why I had charmed them to be so powerful…maybe this was my subconscious motivation…

My head fell back, as I disengaged myself from Harry…just when I was preparing to drown myself entirely in that feeling, the jet reversed direction, and shot off somewhere else…

"Are you alright?" he asked me, slightly confused from my reaction.

"Yes, yes," I replied in a hurry, "Nothing to worry about."

Harry engaged himself in his earlier ministrations. He positioned himself over me, with one leg on either side of me, and his hands embraced my lower back…all the while, the watery jets glided over my body in places that made me want to go mad with passion…

The kissing continued. His wet lips resumed their assault on my own, and soon after glided further down the front of my neck…no, wait…rather, the side, where I was most easily aroused…

_Harry!_

I could not comprehend it! As if he knew ever nook and cranny of my body, he seemed to be aware of the most intimate information on what made me lose my mind, and what didn't…

Well, truth be told, Harry did know every nook and cranny by now, or he would very soon…

He had progressed to my collarbone by now…meanwhile, he used one hand for support, while the other glided repeatedly over my leg and side…I had become so sensitive by now, that every touch left a trail of fire in its wake…despite us being in a tubful of water…

From the low light, and through my own dimmed gaze, I could see the water drip from his hair, and onto my naked body, before seeing that drop slide down towards my chest, in the same direction that Harry was headed right now…

Before I knew it, his lips had reached the nipple of my right breast, while his free hand had captured my left…

Perhaps the most erotic massage I had ever received ensued…Harry's hand continuously pressed and released, while describing small circles in the process. The waves of pleasure emanated from that point through my entire being…dare I think it, yesterday's mechanized experience did not even begin to compare to what was about to happen…

After all, a live partner is much more interesting, in contrast to a single flimsy toy…

His fingers did wonders with my nipple…on the other side, his lips were doing the same, only infinitely magnified…even if I was wet all over, I still felt sweat bead up on my forehead…

My breath had quickened in pace with my heart…I bit down hard on my lower lip, to withstand the pressure building up inside me, just from Harry's barest ministrations…

Wait, was that his tongue? Oh no, not the tongue…he was already driving me insane with craze…

Dear lord…he flicked at my nipple, and I did not have the slightest idea of the new heights that mere action would accelerate me towards…he was purposeful, deliberately slow, employing both his lips and tongue in playing with it…closing his lips around, he even pulled a little bit…my, oh my, I was on the edge of my wits…the moans escaping me one after the other only grew in intensity…

Nor was he finished…judging with the little reason I had left, he was only beginning…briefly, he looked up at me, an expression of thirsty desire on his face…his eyes were burning, asking me , _wanting…_

I met his determined gaze with my unfocused one, and nodded barely…'twas all he needed…

Quickly, the roles of his lips and hand reversed…he straightened up, and I managed a quick breath, before he descended again…by now, I could see my nipples were hard and alert, beckoning for more…I entangled my hand in the hair of the back of Harry's head, and pushed it down…instinctively I arched my back…lower still, my thighs rubbed in one another tightly, and my feet did the same…

Suddenly, Harry's eyes shot up again, and he pressed himself closer to me…his other hand came over my exposed breast…then, coming up near me, his face stopped millimeters from mine…

Steamy? Yes! Sexy? Hallelujah! The inexplicable desire to break out into song overcame me, but thankfully it passed quickly…

"I love you, Hermione," I felt his hot breath against my ear. "I want to make love to you…"

My thoughts were nothing more than a helpless mess; he had made sure of that – reducing the most cunning witch of the century to…a melting ball of pleasure, desire and passion…

"Yes, yes…" I breathed indistinctly, turning my head from side to side…by now instinct had taken a commanding hold of me, guiding every action I responded with…

His right hand descended rapidly down my body, with one destination in mind…

However, it ended up on my thigh once more…

That is, before he proceeded up again…

And slightly in…

His green eyes were still locked on mine…not that I had the power to draw them away…

Two fingers glided over the sensitive skin…

"Oh, Harry…" a moan of infinite pleasure escaped me with his name…

He did not say a word, but only intensified whatever it was he did with those fingers…inconspicuously, smoothly, and purposefully, he was sliding them further and further in…

The steam in front of my eyes was nothing more than a blur, mixed in a whirl of dull colour with the low light…I was approaching seventh heaven with each passing second…

He moved inside me, intentionally applying a slight pressure…it felt maddeningly arousing…sweet, I daresay…that delicious expectation came over me, more powerful than ever before…

Was it three fingers now? I swear, I wanted to explode…pardon, blow up might describe it better…or, no, maybe –

_Harry!_

God, oh god, so amazing…my hands instinctively pressed tightly against my breasts, rather, squeezing them…it was futile resisting the pleasure…

"Hermione?" I barely heard his voice.

"Mmm?" was I just reveling in the enjoyment, or really responding to him, I never quite placed…

"Will you do the honours?"

I knew exactly what he meant. Putting my hands in use for quite possibly the first time tonight, I took hold of his waistband on either side, and pulled the Bermudas down…I watched them quickly bunch around his ankles, and he merely kicked them off…

Harry pressed himself up against me, and that was not without intent…

I could feel it against me…once again, instinctively, I wrapped my legs around Harry, and hugged him too…I was his…

"Make me yours," my voice trembled with the excitement…

"Yes, ma'am!" Was it possible he could sound any more seductive!

Harry didn't hesitate…he was slow, careful, but also determined…I could feel it…

The pain did sting me suddenly, and I felt my eyes water, but it was not unbearable…in fact, it was almost bearable…

My breath quickened again…I could not think straight, let alone at all…Harry, inside me, felt…amazing, right, heavenly…

He pulled back.

"Again," I murmured, barely audible…

He obliged…

The second time was not as painful as the first…much more…fulfilling, now that I could focus a lot less on the residual painful pangs…

Slowly, but surely, Harry settled into a rhythm, each time going in to the full extent of his ability…I wasn't complaining…speaking of heaven, I was still climbing higher and higher…

That familiar ball of passion in the pit of my stomach only grew stronger and stronger…

"Harry, faster," another airy response escaped me…I barely managed to say it…my entire body was relaxed, entirely at his mercy…I had control over absolutely nothing…

Silently, he accepted my request…more frequent and intense, it was simply incredible…words would fail to describe it…

His hands moved from my waist, and up to my breasts one more time…that amazingly, insanely, maddeningly arousing massage followed…I was almost starting to hyperventilate…the experience was that…that…

Oh, Merlin…I could feel I was close to my culmination…my eyes were closed, and I was freely perspiring…the water splashed around me, but I could still feel the sweat pour down my body…licking my lips, I tasted the salt…

"I'm…I'm…" the ability to speak was lost to me, and Harry showed no signs of slowing down…hang on, was he speeding up?

_Magic!_

Yeah, his own…Harry was a powerful wizard, and it showed…

It ended suddenly – Harry drew out completely, and breathing deeply on his own turn, collapsed against me…

"You…you are amazing," he looked up at me, wheezing slightly as he said those words…

I didn't hear him…I came full on, right at that instant…the waves of pleasure came one after the next, each more intense than the last…

Through my netted gaze, I could still see my nipples were as hard as before…my hands tightened in my center, and I spread my legs apart, wishing it to go on further still…

Harry landed a helping hand, literally…he pushed my hands aside, and rubbed my clit purposefully slowly, tightly and then, went quicker…

I was mad, crazy with passion…my world was rocked, from its very foundations…

Harry's hand glided up my stomach, and settled over my right breast. Then, he lowered himself next to me again…

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, "Be mine, Hermione…"

"Merlin knows it, I love you too," I replied breathlessly. "Only…"

He gazed at me patiently.

"Only if you'll be mine too," I finished, with a bit more self control…

He smiled mysteriously, before moving his face over mine to give me a sweet kiss…

"You know I will."

**A/N Yes, I am incredible. Thank you. ;p Next chapter coming up as soon as I write it…smut is hard to do, so please have patience… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, let's get horny…apologies for the late update, but life got in the way as usual…however, the next charged chapter is now here..trying a little bit of a different style here. Enjoy! :D**

**.com/watch?v=18TLHhhHZCA**

**Chapter IV**

As I stepped out of the bathtub after Harry, my legs were still weak and shaking. The pleasant tingle that travelled all over me was still present, despite my best efforts to suppress and regain my bearings…

Harry leaned into me, and purposefully lingered there – the bastard, he knew I was weak when he did that!

"I'll see you in a little bit," he said smoothly; it caused images of ice cream and chocolate to fill my mind.

On the other hand, it gave me an idea. "Definitely," I replied, and an evil smirk, quite unexpected for me even, graced my face as I watched Harry retreat in the direction of the living room.

As for the idea itself, it was rather…sweet, I thought. Literally and figuratively.

Chocolate – another of my well-guarded fantasies; I am rather embarrassed to admit it, but more often than not, my mind did wander to forbidden passions when I imagined chocolate, a bedroom, and…

Stop it, Hermione! Focus! I didn't know for what time today I had to admonish myself for keeping on track…

But then again, the mere thought of Harry drove me off the edge…

Must not forget the whipped cream either…was it me, or did my imagination grow more adventurous by the second?

I slinked into the kitchen, intent on being as quick as possible in gathering the necessary equipment…Harry had surprised me and impressed me all at once in the bathroom, and now it was time to return the favour…

Unwillingly, I bit my lower lip as I rummaged through the refrigerator. My hand still shook when my fingers closed around the bottle with chocolate syrup…wait, syrup? That word by itself offered plenty of drippy, sensual opportunities…

_Hermione!_

Sometimes I do hate that voice in the back of my head…

The sound of approaching footsteps behind me reached my ears, and not too soon after, a pair of strong arms embraced me; I straightened up…after all, what woman in her right mind didn't love to be hugged that way…

"Alright, love?" he inquired gently.

"Mhhm," I affirmed, fighting to keep my composure. "I'll meet you in a minute."

His lips kissed my neck. "I'll be waiting."

With that, he disengaged himself from me, and walked away in the direction of the bedroom once again.

Feeling really perky for another unknown reason, I collected the chocolate syrup, together with the can of whipped cream, and closed the refrigerator door. A wide grin had taken hold of my expression, as my imagination flared up once again…

Hiding the articles in question behind my back, I finally walked towards my bedroom. Or our bedroom…that phrase made me smile wider still when I thought about it…

Harry was standing at the window, looking out at the ocean. I could tell he was distant, thinking about something…

Setting down the chocolate syrup and whipped cream on the bedside table, I calmed my sexual urges for a moment…

"What's on your mind, Harry?" I approached him quietly.

He remained silent for a moment. "You," he said, and then turned towards me. "Or more precisely, how much I actually love you. Truth be told, I'm still grappling with it…"

"Do you think you can show me?" I asked him directly.

Harry leaned into me. "Part two, you mean?"

"You read my mind," a mischievous smile played on my lips. "You're mine, Potter."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Hermione," that husky whisper made me shiver once more…

I saw his eyes flitter over to the bedside table, and then they turned back to me. "I know you, Mione. After all, chocolate can be…hot…"

No further words were necessary about what he meant to say. I gulped – had I really been so easy to figure out!

I stood rooted to the spot, watching him circle behind me. The bathrobe I was dressed in suddenly felt very warm, and an inexplicable desire to just throw it off me suddenly overwhelmed me…

Harry placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You'll enjoy this," he told me; so much for me calling the shots this time around…only, I didn't have the strength, nor the desire to protest…

That slow massage, that only he could administer, which simultaneously relaxed me immensely, and also drove me mad…the fingers worked nimbly, efficiently, seemingly knowing to go where I wanted them to…

His hands slid down my back…along with them, another shiver travelled along the length of my spine…

It escaped me why I was so easily aroused by Harry…but then, I chose to absorb myself in it, rather than think…

My head dropped back from the pleasant ministrations. "You are amazing," my lips murmured of their own accord.

Needless to mention, my self-control had long disappeared.

Harry had reached my waist by now, and from his massage, the bathrobe was more than a little crumpled…certainly, my cleavage showed much more generously than before…

I grabbed the tops of his hands, and guided them to the knot that was the sole barrier between him, and me, standing there completely naked…

Together, we untied it, and the strap fell to the floor, heaping around my feet. My eyes instinctively looked at the floor, while Harry slipped the fabric from my shoulders. Again, I let it fall…he embraced me from behind…

"Hermione…"

The way he said my name…that alone made me…lose it, to put it mildly…

I turned around to face him…

His hand rested on my waist, while the other embraced my lower back…he pulled me tighter towards himself…I took a deep breath…

Or rather, it hitched in my throat.

Our lips crashed intensely…I didn't hesitate to take the lead…tongues clashed, battling for dominance, and for a change, I seemed to be winning…

His hand moved along my lower thigh quite unexpectedly, and raised my leg off the floor. The inertia took me forward, and I ended up right into Harry…our lips were still locked, but most unfortunately my victory was short-lived…

He disengaged himself from me for the briefest of seconds – "I'll drive you crazy…" I barely registered the words, before he had captured me into another mind-blowing kiss…

Not that I had much of a mind left to be blown away, but nevertheless, it was that good…

A minute later, it was my turn to ask him something. Deliberately, I pulled myself back, though I still relied on Harry to keep my balance.

"You wanna?" I asked suggestively with a grin to match.

"Frisky, are we?" he rejoined.

Precisely the word!

I brought my face right up to his. "If you must know, very much." My voice sounded almost demanding…

Well, it was…and Harry seemed to clue in on the hint. He released me, and without much ado, scooped me up in his arms.

"Ah!" I couldn't hold my surprise when he did that…

The bed was a mere two steps away, and he covered the distance in a half second.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

A thrill went through me. "Yes!"

He didn't reply, but instead, locked his eyes with mine, and placed me gently on the bed; and after that, took off his shirt. I needn't go on…

Then, he climbed over me…I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"You'll never forget this night, Hermione."

That was the consecutive promise he made that night, but it was redundant! I knew I could happily service myself on any given day, while thinking about this night…

Deciding to show my enthusiasm once again, I stretched my hands, and pushed Harry's shorts down. He smiled at me, and catching on much quicker than I expected, the article in question eventually joined the rest of the clothing on the floor…

Harry plunged down, and started working the familiar track from my neck down with his lips…it still impressed me how much I enjoyed it, together with the overwhelming desire to melt right there and then…

His hand glided over my body, lingering slightly longer on my breast, before slipping to the bed sheets. My eyes were closed, and he continued administering the pleasantries with the lavishing attention I wanted…nevertheless, I felt him stretch, and the sound of the lamp sliding across the surface of the bedside cabinet reached my ears – he must have bumped his hand into it accidentally.

_Hermione!_

Then it dawned on me – chocolate? Whipped cream? Darn it, so that's where I had left them…or did he put them there? Oh, I don't remember anymore…but that was cruel of him! Taking advantage of me…

But it was a sweet advantage…Merlin, what is wrong with me!

"Don't think, Mione," I heard his voice. "Relax…"

Relax! How could I?

"Oh, Harry…" my words were almost slurred from pleasure, and not even all that much was happening yet…

Not yet, I might say.

"Did you have an idea for the chocolate syrup, Mione?" Harry came up to me once again.

I focused on him as much as I could. "Yes, I did, as a matter of fact…want some?"

Was it me,or did this glint come into his eyes…as if the eyes of a wild predator were looking at me…

"Now that you mention it," he replied, "I do…"

My eyes widened at his next question. "Will you be my cake, Hermione?" he smiled. "I could just eat you up…"

I loved dirty talk. Yes! My book-worm, never-had-a-life self did have a weakness to dirty talk! Not that I knew about it until two days ago…

"For sure," I gave my approval, giddy with anticipation.

Before I knew it, the bottle of chocolate syrup was in his hand. Distantly, I thought I usually enjoyed such a treat on an ice cream cone…my fingers twitched involuntarily…

I saw the dark, dense liquid fall from the bottle, and land on my stomach…it was still cool from the refrigerator, and the shivers travelled through me, as a syrupy line travelled further and further up…

Now he was trying to draw something! Really mature, Harry, I thought!

But then he shot me a glance, and that gaze was enough to turn me back into a pile of melting goo inside.

I only saw a confused mess of criss-crossing lines and curves on my stomach, before my eyes were distracted by Harry reaching over for the other can…and that one was under pressure…and it was cool too…why was I suddenly getting aroused at the feeling of a cold trail along my body?

Harry leaned in closer to me…no words were spoken…only that playful grin graced his face…

He shook the can with one hand, while propping himself up with the other…lowering the can nearer to my, it hovered over my breast…

So that's what Harry meant, when he said cake…the passion suddenly ignited inside me. He squeezed the trigger, and the white, creamy substance covered my nipple and the better part of my breast…he repeated the action, just as deliberately, on the other side too…

"You wanted me to show you, right?" he whispered in my ear.

"Uh-huh," my response could not be any less focused – I was simply gone.

He must have planned this…he pushed himself back, and lowered himself lower to my stomach…his tongue worked wonders…I felt delicious…literally and figuratively…but then, I had a slightly better preference for whipped cream over chocolate syrup…

Harry followed the trail he had made, slowly and purposefully…the feelings inside me…incredible, passionate, simply amazing…

I didn't notice when he had finished, but soon enough, he looked at me. There was chocolate dripping from the corner of his mouth, but it looked…hot!

So I kissed him! Sweet and passionate…and again, delicious in more ways than one…

We parted...I licked my lips…hmm, rather arousing too…

"Harry," I said imploringly, fixing him intensely. "I want you…inside me…"

He returned my gaze with the same intensity. "Your wish is my command…"

My command? Finally, I felt in charge…a small triumphant grin came on my face, but I don't think he noticed…

I did not expect it to be this sudden, or powerful. Harry gave me no warning, whatsoever. One thrust, and I gasped, nearly crying out loud! He glanced at me with concern, but I nodded hurriedly to reassure him…

That was the only approval he needed. Plunging back down, he started establishing a slow rhythm, while supporting himself with one hand, and lavishing attention with his lips to the aforementioned whipped cream…

Several minutes of bliss followed. I was lost in passion, in desire, in a constant hunger for more…it felt amazing, incredible…magnificent…

I'm not sure when it happened, but he eventually he withdrew, breathing heavily, whipped cream all over his mouth, and me, a hot bothered mess of both chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and soon to be, something else building up in my center much quicker than I could bear to restrain it…

Harry's eyes were closed too, and his face was concentrated and distant…I could tell he had reacted to me too, strongly even…he was beside me, one hand draped over my torse, and I saw something glisten in his fingers…

My eyes snapped over at him, and he looked at me hazily, with another slight smile…quite evidently, he was still…preoccupied…

Mysteriously finding the strength, however, he placed his eyes at my collarbone, and his fingers closed around…an ice cube…

Oh my…this would surely send me over the edge…

He trailed it down further and further…the glistening trail of melt water reflected the soft light…but the cold…the cold was so…oh god, so hot…

At the precise moment that ice cube was gliding over my erect nipple, I came…full on…the sensations, the intensity of love, passion and desire, all rolled into one…moan after moan of immense pleasure escaped me…

Several minutes passed, before I could calm down enough to even open my eyes…and they met Harry's…

He smiled at me, and still shaky, I tangled my fingers in the back of his head, drew him in, and kissed him.

"Can I be your cake again, sometime?" I asked him coquettishly.

He blinked, and smiled even wider. "You know I love cake."

**A/N OK, you pervs. :p One final chapter coming up…I'll do my best to write it tomorrow and upload it, before I leave on vacation for a week…:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This story's final bow…the epilogue…**

Chapter V: Epilogue

The cool morning found Harry and me sitting on the deck, with each of us enjoying a customary cup of coffee. The sun was just above the horizon, and the pink glow of the sky's aura made the sunrise only so much more beautiful. Cheerful birdsong permeated the air – the melody only made me smile.

It was the simplicity, peace and beauty of the surroundings that made me love summer mornings so much. I loved love too, especially when it was sitting right beside me; and that made this morning more memorable than any I had experienced before.

I took another sip of my coffee, reflecting on the thoughts in my head. After last night, my mind had thankfully returned, and I was finally able to reason with relative competence…

For once, my heart and my mind agreed on one matter of vital importance – I loved Harry. He was a part of me, and even at the tender age of sixteen, I could not be more convinced. Both of us had gone through and seen so much in years past…life had taught me how to appreciate love, life and friendship, because it had also shown me how easy each of those could be snatched away, and never be returned.

Even in the blissful retreat that was my summer house, the weight of what lay ahead never really lessened, regardless of the fact that me and Harry forgot about it for a while…

Voldemort was still at large, as dangerous and unforgiving as before. He was growing stronger by the day, threatening the security and lives of ordinary folk, as myself and Harry…while he remained a celebrity, I knew he did not feel as one. What mattered to him was life, loyalty and friendship – all qualities that I came to appreciate much more within him since the last few days.

He turned his eyes from the horizon, and focused on me. His gaze was distant and detached…seemingly yearning for something that could not be…without words, I understood him perfectly. He wanted what we discovered, only, in peace and not in war…

The weight on his shoulders was indeed immense, but I could see a glimmer of hope. Despite the risk of being killed, torn apart, and made to suffer, I could say that I _knew _our love would be a constant through everything that could happen in the future…

I watched Harry, as he continued to stare distantly at the horizon, and took another thoughtful sip of his own coffee. Beneath the sixteen year-old beside myself I could see not a boy, but a man, whom I loved with my whole heart.

Harry looked at me again, and stretched his hand across the table, to take mine into it, and gave it a light squeeze, before relaxing his grip, but not releasing it.

It was at that moment that my heart told me - our fates were intertwined, forever.

Forever, for eternity.

Fin.


End file.
